Electrical devices that include a number of electrical components (e.g., a power supply, a memory/storage device, a processor, etc.) continue to increase in complexity. Electrical components dissipate unused electrical energy as thermal energy that may reduce the reliability of the electrical components. The reliability of the electrical components and the electrical device may improve by managing the thermal energy created by the electrical components.
Thermal cooling devices such as fans may be used to cool an electrical device and the electrical components thereof. However, thermal management of the electrical device and the electrical components may be limited without an efficient thermal management controller.